


God Only Knows

by abrae



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae
Summary: A shippy little romance/friendship vid
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	God Only Knows

**Author's Note:**

> My first GO vid - enjoy!


End file.
